Love in School
by LiamDevi
Summary: Cinta di Sekolah. HunHan and All Member EXO. BoyxBoy. DLDR.
1. Chapter 1

Love in School

Chapter 1

Main Cast : Oh Sehun & Xi Luhan (HunHan).

Other Cast : All Member EXO.

Warning : Yaoi (boyXboy), typos bertebaran,  
>Alur kecepetan, Cerita gaje.<p>

Rate : T

Genre : School Life, Family, and Romance.

Desclaimer : Semua cast hanya milik tuhan,  
>ff ini hanya milik saya.<p>

Summary : Cinta di Sekolah.

Happy Read ^_^

* * *

><p>-Author P.O.V-<p>

Siang hari di kediaman keluarga bermarga 'Kim' itu sedang terasa berisik oleh ulah putra sulung keluarga Kim.

"Umma! sepatu sketsku mana ya?!" Tanya putra sulung Kim sedikit berteriak kepada ummanya yang sedang membersihkan piring di dapur.  
>"Mana umma tau! Memangnya kau ingin pergi kemana suho-ya?" Tanya sang umma sambil mendekati putra sulungnya di dekat rak sepatu.<br>"Aku ingin kesekolah umma, ada rapat club musik sekarang" Jawab Suho sambil menatap sang umma.  
>"Aish, apa kau lupa hari ini sepupumu akan datang kesini?" Tanya sang umma sambil menatap Suho sedikit kesal.<br>"Tentu saja, aku tidak melupakan itu! Tapi aku harus menghadiri rapat itu, umma!" Jawab Suho sambil memakai sepatunya setelah menemukannya di dekat pintu.  
>"Lagipula ada kai yang bisa menemaninya nanti, umma!" Kata Suho lagi sambil berdiri dan merapikan pakaiannya yang sedikit kusut.<p>

...Ting Tong... (Bunyi bel rumah)

"Ah, itu pasti mereka!" Kata bibi kim sambil membukakan pintu.  
>"Annyeonghaseyo, bibi!" Sapa Luhan sambil tersenyum manis.<br>"Nado, Chagi! Kajja masuk, Lu!" Sapa bibi kim balik sambil merangkul Luhan masuk kedalam rumah.  
>"Hei Lu apa kabar, eoh?!" Tanya Suho sambil memukul pelan lengan Luhan.<br>"Baik" Jawab Luhan sambil tersenyum.  
>"Baguslah, aku pergi dulu ya! Aku harus menghadiri rapat, kau main saja dengan kai di lapangan belakang rumah, oke?! Bye Lu!" Kata Suho sambil berjalan pergi dari rumah.<br>Luhan menatap kepergian Suho.  
>"Ehem, Lu!" Panggil bibi kim menyadarkan Luhan dari lamunannya.<br>"Eh iya, ada apa, bi?" Tanya Luhan bingung.  
>"Kamu melamunin apa sih?" Tanya bibi kim balik sambil mengangkat satu alisnya.<br>"Aku tidak melamun kok, bi!" Jawab Luhan sambil tersenyum.  
>"Oh ya, kenapa kamu sendiri kesininya? Kris mana?" Tanya bibi kim sedikit bingung.<br>"Kris akan datang beberapa hari lagi, bi! Dia sedang membantu mempersiapkan keberangkatan umma dan appa ke cina nanti!" Jawab Luhan sedikit menjelaskan.  
>"Oh gitu, yaudah kamu main ke lapangan belakang gih! Pasti kai sudah nungguin kamu, Lu!" Kata bibi kim sambil tersenyum.<br>"iya bi, Luhan kesana dulu!" Kata Luhan sambil tersenyum lalu berjalan ke lapangan belakang rumah.

(Lapangan belakang rumah keluarga Kim)

"Wah, kau tak berubah ya, kai!" Sapa Luhan sambil mendekati Kai yang sedang mendrible bola basket di tengah lapangan.  
>"Hei, kau datang juga akhirnya, Lu!" Sapa Kai balik sambil tersenyum.<br>"Kajja kita main!" Kata Luhan sambil merebut bola basket dari tangan Kai dan berlari sambil mendrible bolanya ke ring basket lalu menshoot bolanya ke ring.  
>"Haha caramu bermain juga tak berubah!" Kata Kai sedikit tertawa.<br>"Bilang saja kau takut kalah jika bermain denganku!" Kata Luhan sedikit meledek.  
>"Aku tidak takut! aku hanya khawatir kau menangis jika kau kalah, Lu!" Kata Kai balik meledek.<br>"Aish, aku tidak akan menangis jika kalah! Buktikan saja sekarang siapa yang akan menang!" Kata Luhan yakin sambil melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada.  
>"Kajja kita buktikan!" Kata Kai tak kalah yakin sambil mengikuti gaya Luhan.<br>Mereka pun mulai bermain basketnya.

* * *

><p>Hari besoknya dirumah keluarga 'Kim', terlihat bibi kim sedang sibuk menyiapkan sarapan pagi untuk suami dan anak-anak tercintanya.<p>

"Pagi umma!" Sapa putra sulung sambil duduk disalah satu kursi meja ruang makan tersebut.  
>"Pagi juga, suho-ya!" Sapa balik sang umma.<br>"Pagi yeobo!" Sapa sang appa sambil mencium sekilas pipi sang umma lalu duduk di kursi meja makan paling pinggir sebelah kanan.  
>"Pagi juga, yeobo!" Sapa balik sang umma sambil tersenyum.<br>"Aish, masih pagi saja sudah di suguhin pemandangan yang mengerikan begini!" Gumam Suho pelan.  
>"Wah, sudah berkumpul semuanya! Pagi appa, umma, dan suho hyung!" Sapa Kai dengan cengiran khasnya lalu duduk di sebelah Suho.<br>"Lho Luhan mana?" Tanya sang umma sedikit bingung setelah selesai menyiapkan sarapan dan duduk di sebelah sang suami.  
>"oh iya, kemana keponakan appa itu? apa dia belum bangun?" Tanya sang appa ikut bingung.<br>"Pagi semuanya!" Sapa seorang namja cantik etss... maksudnya namja tampan memakai seragam sekolah yang sangat terlihat pas di tubuhnya itu.  
>"Aish, paman pikir kamu belum bangun! ayo sini duduk!" Kata paman kim sedikit khawatir."Mian paman, tadi sedikit telat bangun!" Kata Luhan minta maaf sambil duduk di kursi meja makan sebelah Kai.<br>"Lu, kamu ingat ya! Kamu harus bersikap layaknya siswa baik di sekolah barumu kali ini! Bibi tidak ingin mendapatkan berita kamu membuat masalah lagi dengan sikapmu yang selama di sekolah lamamu itu!" Kata bibi kim menasehati Luhan dengan tegas.  
>"Iya bibi-ku, aku akan jadi siswa yang baik!" Kata Luhan sambil tersenyum.<p>

* * *

><p>Pagi yang cerah di sebuah sekolah yang terkenal di kota seoul, terlihat banyak siswa-siswi yang berjalan di koridor menuju kelasnya masing-masing.<p>

"Wah, sekolahnya bagus! Tapi kenapa banyak yang menatap kita?" Tanya Luhan bingung pada Kai dan Suho.  
>"Karena aku pangeran paling tampan di sekolah ini!" Jawab Kai sambil senyum gaje.<br>"Dalam mimpimu, kai!" Kata Suho sambil memukul pelan kepala Kai.  
>"Aw appo, hyung!" Kata Kai sambil mengelus kepalanya.<br>"Sudahlah lebih baik kau anterin aku saja keruang kepala sekolah, kai!" Kata Luhan sambil menarik tangan Kai pergi keruang kepala sekolah.

(Di kelas 3A)

"Tao-ya, tadi aku mendengar siswa-siswi pada ngomongin anak baru lho, ada yang bilang dia namja yang cantik! Aku jadi penasaran!" Kata namja berpipi tembam panjang lebar ke Tao teman sebangkunya.  
>"Aku jadi ikut penasaran, Xiu!" Kata Tao penasaran.<br>"Kalian ngomongin apa sih?" Tanya namja yang duduk di belakang Xiumin dan Tao.  
>"Anak baru, yeol!" Jawab Xiumin sambil menghadap kebelakang dimana Chanyeol duduk.<br>"Anak baru? Seperti apa rupanya?" Tanya Chanyeol penasaran.  
>"Kata siswa-siswi yang lihat sih bilangnya dia itu namja yang cantik" Jawab Tao sambil menghadap kebelakang juga.<br>"Semoga saja dia satu kelas dengan kita ya!" Kata Chanyeol berharap.  
>"Iya semoga saja dia sekelas dengan kita!" Kata Xiumin setuju dengan Chanyeol.<p>

Tidak lama kemudian datanglah Park saem kekelas lalu kelas pun menjadi hening.

"Pagi anak-anak!" Sapa Park saem tegas.  
>"Pagi, saem!" Sapa semua murid di kelas dengan serempak.<p>

...Kriek... (Bunyi pintu kelas terbuka)

"Mian, saem! Saya dari ruang kepala sekolah!" Kata Kai sambil melangkah masuk kelas.  
>"Baiklah, silahkan duduk di bangkumu!" Kata Park saem tegas.<br>"Pagi, saem!" Sapa seorang namja berseragam sekolah di ambang pintu kelas.  
>"Silahkan masuk, kau siapa?" Tanya Park saem mempersilahkan masuk.<br>"Saya anak baru, saem!" Jawab siswa itu sambil tersenyum manis lalu masuk kedalam kelas.  
>"Oh silahkan perkenalkan dirimu!" Kata Park saem balas tersenyum.<br>"Annyeonghaseyo yeorebun! Aku Luhan dan aku pindahan dari busan! Mohon bimbingannya!" Sapa Luhan di depan kelas memperkenalkan dirinya.  
>"Baiklah, silahkan kau duduk di sebelah... ah, di sebelah chen!" Kata Park saem mempersilahkan Luhan duduk sambil menunjuk kearah chen.<br>"Terimakasih, saem!" Kata Luhan sambil tersenyum lalu berjalan kearah bangkunya dan chen.  
>"Hai aku Luhan!" Sapa Luhan sambil tersenyum lalu duduk di bangkunya.<br>"Hai juga aku chen!" Sapa balik Chen sambil balas tersenyum ke Luhan.  
>"Wah, ternyata benar anak baru itu namja yang cantik!" Kata Chanyeol sambil senyum gaje ke arah Luhan.<br>"Kau bilang apa barusan?!" Tanya Kai sambil menengok ke arah Chanyeol yang duduk di sampingnya.  
>"Itu kai, sih Luhan ternyata namja yang cantik!" Jawab Chanyeol masih menatap Luhan dengan senyum gajenya.<br>"Aish, jangan berkata seperti itu di depannya jika kau masih ingin selamat!" Kata Kai memperingati Chanyeol.  
>"Seperti kau mengenalnya saja!" Kata Chanyeol tidak percaya.<br>"Tentu saja aku mengenalnya!" Kata Kai yakin.

-T.B.C-

Next? Review ^^


	2. Chapter 2

Love in School

Chapter 2

Main Cast : Oh Sehun & Xi Luhan (HunHan).

Other Cast : All Member EXO.

Warning : Yaoi (boyXboy), typos bertebaran,  
>Alur kecepetan, Cerita gaje.<p>

Rate : T

Genre : School Life, Family, and Romance.

Desclaimer : Semua cast hanya milik tuhan,  
>ff ini hanya milik saya.<p>

Summary : Cinta di Sekolah.

* * *

><p>Preview Chapter:<p>

"Aish, jangan berkata seperti itu di depannya jika kau masih ingin selamat!" Kata Kai memperingati Chanyeol.  
>"Seperti kau mengenalnya saja!" Kata Chanyeol tidak percaya.<br>"Tentu saja aku mengenalnya!" Kata Kai yakin.

* * *

><p>Happy Read ^_^<p>

.

.

.

.

.

-Author P.O.V-

_Tettt-Tettt_ (Bunyi bel istirahat)

"Lu, kau mau ikut ke kantin tidak?" Tanya Chen ke teman sebangkunya yaitu Luhan.  
>"Ya, aku ikut!" Jawab Luhan setelah selesai memasukan bukunya kedalam tasnya.<p>

(Kantin Sekolah)

Suasana saat jam istirahat di kantin sekolah sangat ramai sekali dengan suara-suara dari setiap obrolan siswa-siswi, dari obrolan yang penting sampai yang tidak penting. Chen dan Luhan setelah membeli makanan mereka pun menuju tempat duduk yang biasa di tempati oleh teman-temannya.

"Hei semua!" Sapa Chen sambil tersenyum dan duduk di sebelah Xiumin lalu di ikuti Luhan yang duduk di sebelah Chen.  
>"Hei juga, kau sepertinya senang sekali!" Sapa Tao balik sedikit menyindir Chen.<br>"Tentu saja dia senang, dia kan sekarang punya teman sebangku! Haha" Kata Xiumin sambil tertawa.  
>"Yak! Kalian jangan menyindirku!" Kata Chen sedikit kesal.<br>"Oh ya Lu, kau nyaman tidak duduk dengan dia? kalau tidak kau bisa duduk denganku!" Tanya Xiumin sambil menunjuk ke arah Chen.  
>"Atau mau duduk denganku?" Tanya Tao juga kepada Luhan.<br>"Yak! Tutup mulut kalian! Luhan pasti sangat nyaman duduk denganku, ya kan Lu?" Tanya Chen minta persetujuan kepada Luhan.  
>"Haha iya tentu saja aku nyaman duduk denganmu" Jawab Luhan mensetujui perkataan Chen sambil sedikit tertawa.<p>

* * *

><p>(Di Sisi Lain Kantin Sekolah)<p>

"Hunii, ayo dimakan bekal buatanku!" Kata seseorang yeoja sambil memberikan bekal yang dia buat kepada seseorang namja tampan yang hanya duduk sambil memandang kearah lapangan basket yang berada didekat kantin itu.  
>"Hish, hunii kau makan saja bekal ini! ini lebih terjamin!" Kata seseorang yeoja lain sambil memberikan bekalnya lalu memandang yeoja pertama dengan pandangan meremehkan.<br>"Bisakah kalian pergi dari sini? kalian itu hanya mengganggu kekasihku saja! cepat pergi sana!" Kata seseorang namja yang baru datang sambil menatap yeoja-yeoja itu dengan tatapan membunuhnya(imutnya) itu.

Yeoja-yeoja yang tadi mengkerubunin namja tampan itu akhirnya bubar.

"Wah, baek kau selalu bisa mengusir mereka!" Ucap seseorang namja yang sama imutnya dengan namja yang barusan mengusir yeoja-yeoja itu.  
>"Itu sangat mudah sekali , soo! lagipula aku tidak suka jika mereka mendekati kekasihku, ya kan hunii?" Tanya Baekhyun minta persetujuan kepada Sehun dan hanya di jawab gumaman oleh Sehun.<p>

* * *

><p>(Lapangan Basket Sekolah)<p>

Lapangan basket saat istirahat seperti ini biasanya hanya di gunakan siswa-siswa yang ingin bermain basket saja, dan seperti biasa juga dua namja ini selalu ke lapangan basket saat istirahat.

"Hei kai, aku masih penasaran soal perkataanmu yang di kelas tadi!" Kata Chanyeol dengan tampang penasarannya.  
>"Perkataanku yang mana?" Tanya Kai pura-pura lupa.<br>"Ish kau ini, yang kau bilang 'Tentu saja aku mengenalnya' ingat tidak?" Tanya Chanyeol sedikit kesal.  
>"oh itu, ya aku ingat!" Jawab Kai santai.<br>"Sejak kapan kau mengenalnya?" Tanya Chanyeol dengan tampang serius.  
>"Tadi di kelas saat dia perkenalkan diri" Jawab Kai bercanda.<br>"Yak! Aku serius!" Kata Chanyeol sedikit kesal lagi.  
>"Haha santai boy! Baiklah aku serius, aku itu mengenalnya sejak kami berdua lahir!" Kata Kai sedikit tertawa.<br>"Jinjja? Geotjimal!" Kata Chanyeol tidak percaya.  
>"Ya sudah terserah kau sajalah mau percaya atau tidak!" Kata Kai santai.<p>

* * *

><p>(Ruang Musik Sekolah)<p>

Di ruang musik terdapat dua namja. Mari kita lihat mereka sedang apa ya? Oh ternyata salah satu dari mereka sedang bermain alat musik gitar dengan aura yang bahagia, sedangan yang satunya lagi sedang menikmati alunan musik yang keluar dari alat musik gitar itu sambil melihat orang yang memainkan gitarnya dengan senyum-senyum.

"Permainan gitarmu selalu bagus, lay!" Puji Suho setelah Lay namja yang memainkan gitarnya selesai bermain lalu tersenyum manis ke arah Lay.  
>"Gomawo, Suho-ya!" Ucap Lay sambil tersenyum lalu menunduk malu-malu.<br>"Rupanya dia masih pemalu ya" Batin Suho sambil tersenyum penuh arti kearah Lay.  
>"Pulang sekolah nanti, pulang bareng ya!" Ajak Suho kepada Lay.<br>"Iya Suho-ya!" Kata Lay masih menunduk malu-malu.

_Tettt-Tettt_ (Bunyi bel masuk kelas)

Siswa-siswi yang sedang istirahat di kantin, dilapangan, di ruang-ruang untuk eskull, di parkiran, di atap sekolah, dan di toilet sekalipun saat mendengar bel masuk kelas mereka semua pun bergegas kembali kekelas untuk melanjutkan pelajaran mereka yang sempat tertunda karena waktu istirahat itu.

"Pelajarannya membosankan sekali!" Kata Tao sambil menidurkan kepalanya di atas meja.  
>"Hish, Tao-ya kau jangan berkata seperti itu! kau harus jadi anak yang rajin, cepat bangun!" Kata Xiumin sedikit kesal sambil membangunkan Tao.<br>"Kau berisik sekali sih Xiu, aku ngantuk tau! lagi pula lihatlah suasana kelas hampir semua dari mereka tertidur karena bosan melihat Kim saem yang mengajar pelajarannya lama sekali!" Kata Tao panjang kali lebar lalu kembali tidur.  
>"Benar juga katamu Tao-ya!" Kata Xiumin membenarkan perkataan Tao setelah melihat suasana kelasnya.<p>

Akhirnya Xiumin pun ikut tidur bersama Tao yang sudah berkelana ke mimpinya duluan.

* * *

><p>_Tettt-Tettt_ (Bunyi bel pulang sekolah)<p>

Seperti pada umumnya setelah mendengar bel pulang sekolah siswa-siswi pun langsung berwajah ceria, cepat-cepat membereskan buku-bukunya lalu melesat pulang kerumah masing-masing atau sekedar nongkrong di tempat kumpul bersama sahabat-sahabat mereka(untung tidak nongkrong di toilet-you know what i mean?-).

"Lu, kau mau pulang bersama tidak?" Tanya Chen yang sudah selesai membereskan buku-bukunya.  
>"oke, aku mau!" Jawab Luhan setelah selesai membereskan buku-bukunya.<p>

(Di depan kelas)

"Kalian lama sekali sih?" Tanya Tao sedikit kesal karena harus menunggu kedua sahabatnya itu.  
>"Kaunya saja yang terlalu terburu-buru saat mendengar bel pulang sekolah, langsung cepat-cepat membereskan bukumu padahal aku tadi melihatmu tertidur pas pelajaran Kim saem!" Jawab Chen sedikit menyindir Tao.<br>"Aku tidak tertidur!" Kata Tao mengelak dari perkataan Chen.  
>"Kau tertidur Tao-ya! Aku punya fotomu saat tertidur tadi kok!" Kata Chen sambil meledek(memeletkan lidahnya) kearah Tao.<br>"Yak! kemarikan handphonemu! hapus fotoku itu!" Kata Tao kesal karena Chen memfotonya saat tertidur.  
>"Tidak akan ku hapus foto ini sebelum aku memberikannya kepada Suho untuk di masukin ke buku kenang-kenangan kelulusan kita!" Kata Chen meledek lagi kearah Tao lalu berlari pergi menghindari amukan seekor panda(read: Tao).<br>" Yak! Jangan lari kau! Kemarikan handphonemu!" Teriak Tao sambil berlari mengejar Chen.

Sedangkan Xiumin dan Luhan hanya geleng-geleng kepala melihat tingkah kedua sahabatnya itu.

"Kajja, kita susul mereka Lu!" Ucap Xiumin sambil berjalan keluar sekolah.  
>"oke let's go!" Ucap Luhan sambil berjalan berdampingan dengan Xiumin keluar sekolah.<p>

* * *

><p>(Parkiran Sekolah)<p>

"Hunii, aku pulang bersamamu ya!" Kata Baekhyun sambil bergelayutan manja di lengan Sehun.  
>"Baek, kalau kau pulang bersama Sehun, aku pulang dengan siapa?" Tanya Kyungsoo bingung.<br>"Kau pulang saja sendiri!" Jawab Baekhyun santai.  
>"Kajja, kita pulang!" Ajak Baekhyun kepada Sehun sambil masuk ke dalam mobil Sehun.<br>"Hmm" Gumam Sehun sambil masuk ke dalam mobilnya.

Tak lama kemudian mobil tersebut melaju pergi meninggalkan parkiran sekolah.

"Kenapa aku di tinggal sendiri!" Kata Kyungsoo dengan wajah sedikit sedih.  
>"Kau bisa pulang bersama kita!" Ajak Kai yang tiba-tiba berada di sebelah Kyungsoo.<br>"Kalian tidak keberatan pulang bersamaku?" Tanya Kyungsoo dengan wajah polosnya.  
>"Tentu saja tidak, malah temenku ini sangat senang jika kau pulang bersama dengan kita!" Jawab Chanyeol sedikit menyindir Kai dan kai yang disindir pun hanya mendelik kesal kearah Chanyeol.<br>"Oh baiklah, aku mau pulang bersama kalian! Kajja kita pulang!" Kata Kyungsoo tersenyum manis dan tanpa tidak di sengaja menarik tangan Kai pergi sehingga membuat jantung Kai berdetak lebih cepat.  
>"Haha mereka manis sekali! Aku jadi iri!" Batin Chanyeol sambil berjalan pergi menyusul Kai dan Kyungsoo.<p>

(Di Depan Ruang Guru)

"Eh, Suho-ya kau sudah selesai?" Tanya Lay setelah melihat Suho keluar dari ruangan guru.  
>"Sudah, ayo kita pulang!" Ajak Suho sambil menarik tangan Lay pergi dari sekolah untuk pulang kerumah masing-masing.<br>"Kau selalu membuat jantungku tidak beraturan Suho-ya! Tapi aku menyukai hal dimana saat kau menggenggam tanganku!" Batin Lay sambil tersenyum manis kearah Suho yang sedang fokus melihat jalan di depannya.

.

.

.

-T.B.C-

* * *

><p>Makasih banyak buat kalian yang udah membaca, menfollow, menfavoritkan, dan mereview FF abal-abalan ini.<p>

See u chingudeul ^^

Next? Review ^^


End file.
